Hydrogen
by Wynn-J
Summary: The story of our three favorite mermaids is known by all. But what about the original mermaids? The girls who started it all? Because everything has its start and before there was Cleo, Rikki, and Emma there was Louise, Gracie, and Julia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hydrogen**

**By: Wynn-J**

**Summary: The story of our three favorite mermaids is known by all. But what about the original mermaids? The girls who started it all? Because everything has its start and before there was Cleo, Rikki and Emma there was Louise, Gracie and Julia.**

* * *

_The original story is set in the 1950s but due to certain problems I'm unable to write in this era. The story will be based in the late 90s- early 2000s._

* * *

"Congratulations, Louise!"

"Good job!"

"You were great!"

"Nice job, Chatham."

The words of congrats made the pretty blonde smile as she walked towards her parents who stood at the side of the bleachers waiting for her. Her wet hair was still dangling limply at her sides and her swim suit clung to her body at an uncomfortable angle but she continued on, her pink lips in a wide smile and her fingers tracing the medallion hanging on her chest.

"Great job, sweetie!" Her mother said before she grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug. "I've never seen someone swim that fast since your father." Beside her, George Chatman smiled brightly and hugged his daughter.

"Guess all that training paid off, huh?" he asked once pulling away. Louise blushed and stepped away, tugging her wet hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She replied. She turned to her brother. "Nothing from you, Timothy?" The boy looked up from his Game Boy and slid her a small smile.

"You were awesome." He said dryly before turning back to his game. She frowned down at him and her older brother knocked him on the back of the head.

"Super convincing, Tim." Alexander Chatham grinned down at his sister before picking her up and twirling her in the air. "You were great sis. I could've done better but you were still great." She playfully pushed him in the chest before rain began drizzling down on their faces.

"Oh!" her mother exclaimed, taking her jacket and sing it to shield her carefully crafted blonde hair. "I guess we have to hurry to the car. Louise," The blonde turned and focused her big hazel eyes on her beautiful mother. "Quick, change into your clothes, say good bye to your friends, and get to the car. We're meeting your uncle for dinner." Louise nodded obediently before heading over to the small building on the far side of the pool. The other girls from the opposing team glared at her as she made her way over to the stalls and was quickly blocked by two black-haired girls who had a wicked smile playing both their lips.

The Ashby twins.

Otherwise known as the popular girls who tormented all but were blessed with exceptional beauty.

Also otherwise known as Louise's friends. Well, frienemies.

"Good going, Louise." One said just before picking up her checkered umbrella and using it to shield her from the rain. "You won our school yet another medal."

"And they know we need it." The other laughed. "Our school wouldn't have a single trophy if it weren't for you and the swim team."

"Thanks." Louise said with a polite smile before attempting to break through the two girls to enter the stall room. The twins pushed closer together.

"We should hang out some time. After all, school ends next week. We can go to our summer house." Twin #1 smiled. Louise watched them carefully, wondering if they were trying to prank her.

"We have a pool." The other said persuasively. Louise shook her head. She was being paranoid. Of course she could hang with the populars without it being some sick joke. She'd just won championship titles for her school- she was _cool_ now.

"Yeah, okay. I'll ask my parents." The twins nodded simultaneously, satisfied with her answer. They started off, taking the umbrella with them and leaving her in the rain.

* * *

"How can you see anything through there?" Louise asked from the back seat of the car, squished between her brothers. "The rain's coming down so hard even Timothy thinks we should pull over." The fact that Timmy, the most thrill-seeking one of all wanted to play it safe was enough to freak her out.

"Louise, please. It's not that bad." Her father assured, focusing tightly on the road.

"Really, dad, we should pull over. Just to play it safe." Alexander glanced at his mother who was staring worriedly out the window.

"It's fine." George Chatham assured again, his fingers gripped tightly on the wheel. The family drove in silence after that, Louise ready to hyperventilate from her worriedness. That's all she did, really. Worry.

Minutes passed and Louise felt her eyelids starting to droop. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder, unsure of which one due to the fact she was so tired. She'd assumed it was Alex due to the fact that if it were Tim she was almost completely sure he would shrug her off in disgust.

Then the car lifted, the feeling of weightlessness overtaking Louise's urge to sleep. She jumped up just before the car slammed down and something smacked up against the window. The car turned sharply, her mother's head hit the window harshly and she was out cold.

"Mom?" Louise asked urgently.

"We're in the lake!" her brother informed as water began to fill the inside of the car. Timothy dropped his game boy and unbuckled his seat belt. Louise, not knowing what to do, followed in suit. "Dad?" Her father was out too, the only difference begin his head had slammed into the wheel and dashboard, blood running down his face. Louise gasped and stood up in the car, her breaths coming out short and fast.

"We're gonna die!" she screamed. "We're gonna die!"

"Shut up and calm down, Louise!" Alex commanded. Louise looked at her brother shocked, having never seen him like this before. He took a last look at their parents before focusing on his siblings. "I'm gonna get us outta here, okay?"

Louise nodded violently, her breathing still screwed. The water was filling in fast and she couldn't take her eyes off the blood running down her father's face. Only seconds later and Alex was pushing them to the back of the trunk which was higher than the rest and black dots began to swarm her vision.

The last she saw was her brother's worried face before the world became black and her life became silent.

* * *

**AN: Just a short prelude to a story I'm not sure about. I'm mainly focused on another fandom but this idea wasn't getting out of my head so I wrote it down. Don't know if I should continue or not. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

_- Wynn-J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hydrogen  
****By: Wynn-J  
****Chapter Two**

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

Gold Bell High School was known for many things. Their countless awards in athletic competitions, the fact that the school had won ten district plates, their smart students and, most of all, their complete lack of dances.

Ever since an incident involving fire and a prank gone bad, the famous school stopped hosting dances, not only as a punishment but there was the fact that the school gymnasium had burned down.

But this year was different.

The sophomore class barged into the hallways loudly as the last bell rang, the girls discussing their outfits and the boys who they were bringing with them to the first "dance" in Gold Bell history since the fire.

In the long hallways filled with rowdy and laughing teenagers were a group of three boys who glared at the dance flyer that hung on the bulletin board.

_Gold Bell Party_

_SOPHMORES ONLY_

_This Saturday; 7 pm to 12am_

_Mako Island_

"This is unbelievable." One said in a flabbergasted tone. He was short, with greasy brown hair and glasses. "Since when do the cool kids have an interest in Mako? I thought they didn't even know it existed!"

"Probably since little Max over here blabbed." Said the tallest and scariest looking.

"No, I didn't tell anyone- promise." The handsomest of the three defended. Max Hamilton was tall with deep brown eyes and silky brown hair that fell in curls along his forehead. He was admitably the best looking among his intelligent friends but it was his eagerness to learn that set him up without popularity.

"Come on, Max. You know that's _our_ place!" The tallest, Edmund, argued, ignoring Max's defense. "Now they've got a hold of it."

"And instead of using it for scientific studies they're only hosting parties for our class." The shortest, Gregory, exclaimed. "I bet they've even considered bringing alcoholic drinks!" Max frowned.

"I didn't tell. Why would you think it was me anyways?" Edmund scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Please!" he derided "Who is most likely throwing this little party, huh?"

"Tony Hamilton." Gregory answered obediently, nodding his head. Max crossed his own arms and watched his friends humorously.

"And who _is_ Tony Hamilton, exactly?" Edmund continued.

"The most popular boy in school." Gregory said while staring pointedly through his glasses. "He is also Max Hamilton's cousin."

"Relax guys, I didn't tell Tony about Mako." Max shrugged.

"Then how'd they find out?" Edmund pressed uneasily. Max shrugged as an answer before shouldering his book bag and nodding down the hallway.

"I gotta get home early; family thing." Max informed before turning from his friends and walking away. Behind him, Gregory and Edmund shook their heads before turning around and walking towards their own homes as well.

* * *

"So, Gwen," said Tony Hamilton smoothly in the doorway of the science lab. "The Mako Island party's tomorrow and it would definitely speed things up between us if you went with me." Tony had the beautiful and most popular girl in school cornered, literally. The inside of the class room was blocked by his friends from the school swim team while the outside was rushing with wild teenagers. The outside hallway was completely open, only an awning and a sidewalk, really. By the lockers, the girl's friends waited at their lockers pretending not to be listening to the conversation and giggling at Tony's looks.

He rested his hand on the door frame beside her head and she looked up at him with her bright blue-green eyes, her fingers holding on tightly to her Chemistry book at her chest. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I _think_," she said seductively before her face turned into a hard glare. "That my name is _Grace_, not Gwen. I _think_ you're over confident and too cocky for a girl like me and I also _think_ that besides all these things I'll be attending your party- _alone_." Grace tiled her head to the side and nodded at his hand. "You wanna unleash me now, Hamilton?"

The swim team laughed openly at Tony's failure but he only smiled good-naturedly and dropped his arm. Grace's friends hid their smiles behind their text books.

"I like your attitude, Grace." Tony grinned. "Maybe you'll save me a dance?" Grace was walking away with her friends pulling at her eagerly with wide smiles when she turned around and said while walking backwards,

"Maybe!"

"You sure? I'm holding you to it!" the farther away she got the more they had to yell as the hallway was still full of screaming kids. Grace stumbled while she was walking backwards due to the fact her friends where still pulling at her to turn around and talk to them. Nevertheless, she still smiled wide.

"I said _maybe_, Hamilton!"

"That's a yes in my world." He said squinting into the sun that was behind her before she turned and walked forward, her friends battering her with questions but she smiled and only gave them vague answers.

Tony was still smiling whenever someone collided with him outside the door way. "Hey, watch it-!" he scolded before turning to see the big-eyed 15-year-old in front of him. Max was a little shorter than him which made scene since Tony was a little older but it was only by months. "Hey, what's up, cuz?"

"You're in a good mood." Max said grumpily, shouldering his book bag again. The swim team inside the class room was huddled up, laughing about something stupid Max thought.

"What's up?" Tony asked questionably. He and Max were close and were mistaken as brothers countless times. But that didn't distract from the fact that Tony's cool friends thought of Max and his two friends as socially awkward…nerds, for lack of a better word.

"You told." Max grunted. Tony looked down at his cousin with confusion. "About Mako. I told you that was _my_ place and I only told you about it so you would stop bugging me but now you're using it to throw a party! And for what, so you can get some girl's number? Tony shook his head.

"No, Max, not just any girl." Tony said before turning his cousin and pointing towards the retreating girls who all wore seasonable summer dresses. "_The_ girl, as in Gracie Watsford, the prettiest, most popular, and coolest girl this school has ever seen." Tony lazily put an arm around Max's shoulder. "Ain't she somethin'?"

"Come on, Tony! You know that if you throw some ridiculous party on that island nobody will ever leave it alone." Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. It's just that…" Tony sighed and ran a hand through his deep brown hair. "Look, this party isn't just for me. You remember Lucas, right?" Lucas was Tony's best friend. He was Tony's second-hand-man and second most sought after boy in school known for his golden locks and rich family.

"Of course I remember Lucas." Max said with a roll of his eyes. You didn't forget someone like that.

"Yeah, well, Luke's got a thing for that new girl."

"What new girl?" Max asked, pushing his eyebrows together. Tony sighed, exasperated.

"You know, the new girl. You know, walks around in the baggy clothes and never says anything? The pretty one with the round face, pink lips, blonde curly hair, hazel eyes…"

"Is it Luke who's got a crush on her or you?" Mark teased. Tony pushed him back.

"She's not my type." Tony shrugged looking for Gracie again only to see she was lost in the crowd of people rushing off school grounds.

"But she's Luke's type. It seems _every_ girl is Luke's type."

"Yeah, well, not this one." Tony laughed. "He's done everything except get down on his knees in front of her and scream it but she's not interested. She's too quiet, and whenever she does talk she says she's trying to focus on her school work."

"Then maybe Luke should just leave her alone and find a new girl." Max snapped. Who was Luke to interrupt a girl who was trying to make room for herself?

"No, he's determined. He's gotta have her or he'll go insane, I'm telling you." Tony swore. He turned Max to face him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry about this but Luke needs his girl and I need mine. I'll even let you and your friends come."

"You don't give us permission to come- it's _our_ place!" Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, Max, you sound like some girl! Can't you just hang out at the old juice café like everyone else?" Max shook his head and lifted his book bag higher on his shoulder on last time.

"You really don't get it." Max muttered before walking past his cousin. "See you tonight at home." Tony turned to watch his cousin walk away and ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Max! Come on, Maxy, have a heart!" Tony watched as his cousin solemnly walked away.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do at a party anyways?" Julia Dove asked angrily into her bedroom mirror. "It's not like I'm going to be missing out on anything. Let's face it, I've seen it all."

"That might be." Julia's friend and neighbor, Claire, nodded in agreement. "But it still wouldn't hurt. And it's not like you're going alone- I'll be there." Julia turned from her mirror and saw the small girl looking at her hopefully with her bright blue eyes but Julia only frowned.

"No." she said simply.

"That's not fair! I've done a thousand things _you've_ wanted to do. Why not come with me to the biggest party to start a school year ever?" Julia rolled her grey eyes and picked at her nails.

"Maybe because that's what everyone else thinks- that this party is gonna change something or that lives will be altered by this thing when it won't. It's just a stupid party hosted by a stupid boy on a stupid island."

"It only sounds stupid to you because you gave up trying to fit in in the 7th grade." Claire said rolling her eyes and fiddling with her long brown hair. "Remember the days whenever _you_ used to care about clothes and shopping and _fun_?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I don't have fun?"

"No, I'm saying you have _way_ too much fun, in fact some of that fun is illegal and some of it should be considered by a psychiatrist to see if you can walk away from that without emotional effects but I am saying you don't have _normal_ fun." Julia nodded her blonde hair waving.

"Thanks for that. Way to remind me of another reason _not_ to go: it's not my thing." Claire pouted and stood from the bed.

"But it used to be! Julia you used to be my idol and I thought you were the scariest girl ever until you stopped hanging out with those jerks and turned into a real person." By jerks Claire meant the people Julia used to hang with whenever she was popular. People like Tony, Lucas, Gracie and Karl.

She hated Karl.

"So your saying I should go so I can turn back into who I was when I was a 12-year-old?" Claire huffed and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you should do this because I'm your friend and that's what friends do." Julia remained hard and stubborn. "Please?" Claire clasped her hands together under her chin and stuck out her bottom lip. Julia sighed.

"You're buying the drinks."

* * *

"So, the moms at the country club say your school is having a dance, right Louise?" Louise raised her head away from the plate in front of her to look into the eyes of her mother. Eyes that tried so hard to match with its smile but failed miserably. "Are you thinking about going?"

Louise stared at her mother for a long minute. She was taking it hard even though she hid her pain well. Ever since the accident and her father's death three months ago, Louise's mother was dying a little more each day. She needed help. Louise turned back down to the place full of food that sat in front of her, not answering her mother's question.

Her mother, Talia, didn't take it personally, only took a deep breath, smiled and turned to her older child. "What about you, Alex?" Alexander picked up his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going." He grinned. Louise knew why. Ever since the accident he'd been drowning himself in girls and booze, and probably drugs too. It seemed as if her usually happy and bright brother was turning into a dark black hole.

And the sad part was that Louise felt like doing the same thing. Getting drunk or high and sleeping with some boy to take away some of the pain but she knew it wouldn't help. She'd still feel what she felt since she got out of the hospital-nothing.

"I wish I was in high school." Timmy grumbled. "It sounds fun."

"You'll be there one day; you only have to wait a couple of years is all." Talia smiled knowingly to her youngest. "But really Louise, I think you should go. I'm getting so tired of watching you trudge around the house in those old clothes." Louise was fond of wearing her father's clothes. "And I want to hear your voice again." Louise had stopped talking for the most part. Not intentionally or to get attention, she'd just run out of things to say. It used to happen before the accident but now it seemed to happen every second of every day.

What was the point of talking to a person you know wasn't really listening?

"I could drive if you want." Alex supplied. _No drunk driving._ Louise immediately thought back. She said nothing, only turned to face her brother curiously. "Well, do you wanna go? Say something."

Louise thought a moment before nodding, standing and leaving the table to go to her room, her food still left at the table.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hydrogen  
****By: Wynn-J  
Chapter ****3**

* * *

"This is so stupid." Julia sighed to Claire who was shaking her hips to the song that was playing with a beer bottle in her hand. The sand was getting in between Julia's toes, her hair kept blowing out of its bun and she was starting to wish she'd brought a jacket. "Everyone here is obviously just pretending to have fun so they won't appear like-."

"You?" Claire asked, dropping her beer, grabbing Julia's hands, and pulling her on the dance floor. "Fun isn't a bad thing, Jules. In fact, I think it's even healthy for you. So dance."

"No."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Louise hugged her baggy grey hoodie closer to herself as the wind blew harder. She had her hood on and was shivering from the ocean breeze while looking on as her brother charmed yet another girl. It was the sixth one so far and the party had only started less than an hour ago.

Like clockwork, the girl gave him her number, kissed him passionately, and walked away with a seductive wave.

"That's number six, Lou." Alex smiled at her while joining her at her side. "I think I'm becoming a professional. What about you?" She shrugged. Alex frowned. "You wanna beer or something?" She shook her head and pulled the hoodie closer. Alex grabbed her arm and forcefully made her face him. At first she was scared. She didn't know this new Alex and he could hurt her, even with all the on lookers but Alex's wide eyes were focused on her completely and they weren't angry or drunk like how she was so used to seeing them now, they were scared.

"Look, Lou, I know," his cleared his throat and looked down. "I know dad's death got to you, got to all of us, really, and I know you don't like how everything's changed. The new town, new people, mom going to country clubs and caring about what the neighbors think. Timmy actually cleaning his room. Me…doing stuff like this." She looked up at him wide eyed. Alex took a deep breath.

"I know a lot has changed and I can't bring dad back; I _know_ that." He persisted. "But I'd do anything, change everything in power or try to even make mom let us move back to our old place, is I can hear your voice again." She stood there awestruck and he looked her in the eye. "Can't you just say something? _Anything_? Come on, Lou, please."

Louise opened her mouth but nothing came out. It was as if her voice had cut off completely even now that she wanted to talk, wanted to help her brother out of his black hole. But still, nothing came out and Alex shook his head, thinking she didn't want to speak. "You know what, Lou? Fuck it."

Louise watched her brother wander off in the crowd of students. She watched him disappear and dropped her arms exasperatedly and made a noise of frustration. _Great, you can do that but you can't talk?_ Louise thought. _Great._

"Hey, wait! You!" Louise turned to see a brown-eyed blonde jogging up to her, a bright smile on his face. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked. Louise shrugged with an apologetic smile, her lips dark red in contrast to her pale skin. "It's Lucas Carver. You can call me Luke." He stepped closer and leaned down in her ear. "You can call me anything you want." Louise frowned and pushed him off her, her hands hidden in the fabric of her hoodie. Luke raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, your just so goddamned cute, is all."

Louise frowned and turned. Luke stepped in front of her. "Hi again." He smirked. "So, in case you didn't notice, I'm kinda into you and, well, I already know you're into me-" Louise raised a pale eyebrow and scoffed before crossing her arms and smiling in disbelief somewhere over Luke's shoulder. "So we can just speed this process up." He smiled Louise turned to him, her face sarcastic and he was again struck by how beautiful she looked. The sea breeze was affecting everybody and it made her skin pale, her full lips red. Her face round, eyes a brilliant hazel and hair flowing down her back. So curly, blonde and soft-looking he felt the need to run his fingers through it over and over again. She wasn't dressed like everyone else either who wore dresses and jean jackets.

Louise was wearing a big grey hoodie that covered her short, curly body almost completely, as it fit her like a short dress. You could barely see the jean shorts underneath it and Luke took a deep breath.

He was doing this all wrong; he needed to go with the modest-guy approach if he was going to get Louise to sleep with him.

"What I mean to say is," he tried again. "Is there any way that you want to dance." Louise shook her head and was about to take off after her brother. "You don't say much, do you?" Luke observed. "I mean, you haven't talked to me since…ever. And all you do when you see me is shake your head or lift your eyebrow or something." Louise face dropped into a deep frown. Luke's eyes widened. "You aren't a deaf-mute are you?"

Louise actually laughed at that one and it transformed everything about her. Her face brightened, and her voice was soft and like music to his ears. "So you talk then?" Louise was still smile and made a so-so gesture. Luke nodded. "That's cool. But I bet I can make you talk to me by the end of the month." Louise looked at him in disbelief. "Don't think so? Fine, if you talk to me before September, you owe me one kiss. On the lips." She opened her mouth, not to talk but to sigh. She looked around, as if trying to find someone to save her and scratched her head. "What do you want if you win?"

Louise sent him a dark smile before thinking. She brought her finger to her chin in thought. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and she pointed at him. "Me?" Luke asked. "Well, babe, you could have that right now if you wanted." Louise shook her head, still smiling. "The what?" he said, happy with their little game of charades.

She grabbed the ends of her hoodie and made a small curtsy. "Uh, fancy?" Louise shook her head and pointed at the hoodie and tugged at the end. "Dress?" she nodded happily. "Me in a dress?" Louise nodded and made a circular motion around her hand which she opened and closed like a book. "Around school?" Louise practically jumped up and down, her smile wide. Luke smiled at her. "Me in a dress at school? You're on, new girl." Louise smiled, held her head up high and made her way around him but he stopped her. "Not just yet. I'm afraid you've got to tell me your name for this to continue." Louise sent him another smile before backing up away from him, making an "L" with her fingers and turning around to run for her brother who even she knew was probably long gone.

Louise tried to focus on the fact she needed to find her brother and not that talking, or more like charading, with Luke was the most fun she'd ever had since her last swim meet.

* * *

Gracie laughed as one of the boys from the swim team drowned a whole case of beer.

"That's got to be unhealthy." Her friend Charlotte frowned. Charlotte had black hair like Gracie but her eyes were a dull grey and hidden behind thick glasses. She was always thinking about school and volunteering for a whole bunch of things for college even though she was only 15 like all of the other students at the party. Or at least, most of them as some upperclassmen had come in too.

The beach was crowded, the sky dark and the night only lit by battery lights and fire. The popular kids stood around a table watching as the swimmer caused a hangover.

"Char, you've got to lighten up." Gracie said nudging her. "You're not a doctor yet." Charlotte pushed up her glasses and crossed her jean-covered arms.

"And I won't ever be one if I sink to your levels."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "Char, you don't even want to be a doctor." Gracie pointed out. "You want to be an author and write about the struggles of our economy and other weird stuff like that." Char slapped her friends arm.

"It is not weird or stupid!" she defended. "And you know my mother would kill me if she knew I wanted to write. She thinks writers are entitled and hostile souls who try to lure others to their side with written words."

"So you keep telling me." Gracie said disgustedly "How about this- you stand up to that mother of yours and I'll name my children after you. Or my children's children."

"How charming." Charlotte said dryly before smiling brightly and squealing. "Your prince charming at three o'clock making his way over here!" Gracie's eyes widened as she fluffed her hair, took a breath, and turned to face Tony who smiled down at her.

"Hello, _Gracie_. See that? Name right an all." Gracie nodded.

"I'm impressed."

"Thought you'd be." He nodded proudly. "Impressed enough to dance maybe?"

"Completely." She looped her arm through his and walking to the center of the beach, or the dance floor. She gave Char a wide smile before turning completely serious and looking at Tony and he positioned her to dance to the slow song. "I hope you don't step on my toes."

"Like that's possible." Tony scoffed. "I'm a complete gentleman."

"Yeah, that's nice but also has nothing to do with injuring my feet." Tony smiled and began leading her. The steps were slow and easy and as soon as Gracie got the rhythm she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. _This_ is what she needed. Not some crazy mother who said she couldn't date 'till middle school, no- high school, no- college. Her parents were so afraid she'd end up like her older sister, pregnant and back on her door step that any boys at all were out.

They'd probably be the only parents in the world who wished desperately to have a gay daughter.

"What are you thinking?" Gracie searched her mind for something cool to say. Something poetic and suddenly she wished she had Char's mind so she could come up with something beautiful and passionate. Instead, she pointed to two girls who stood off on the side of the dance floor and said,

"I know her." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, we all do Grace. That's Julia Dove, from middle school." Tony frowned. "The one who likes to play with fire." Gracie frowned with him.

"I know her but I don't remember her, not at all." Gracie frowned in concentration and stopped dancing. "She used to be my friend."

"Yeah, she was all of our friends and then she turned into a bitch." Tony shrugged. "You not remembering this?" Gracie shook her head and stepped away from Tony. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I wanna talk to her."

"No. Gracie, come on!" Gracie abandoned him on the beach and made her way towards the girls who stood closer to the grassy are of the beach.

"Hi." Gracie smiled to Julia, complexly ignoring Claire. "I'm Gracie." Julia rolled her eyes.

"I know your name Grace." Julia deadpanned. Grace laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. And you're…" Julia scoffed.

"If you don't remember I don't even think it would matter if I told you." Gracie frowned, not used to this kind of reaction when she introduced herself. Usually people were happy, flustered or drooling.

Julia was none of those things.

"I don't get it- why are you angry with me?" Julia scoffed.

"You don't remember much of anything, do you?" Julia asked. Claire frowned behind Grace. "You think if you ignore it, it won't matter anymore?" Gracie stared at her confusedly. "7th grade? First week of summer? Doesn't ring a bell?" Gracie shook her head and Julia scoffed. "'Course it doesn't."

Julia turned and walked away but Gracie went after her, both of them leaving Clair behind, the girl forgotten.

"Wait!" Gracie called as the girl stomped into the wilderness. "Don't walk away from me!"

* * *

Louise was sure she'd seen her brother run off into the trees.

She'd run for what seemed forever and the sound of running water was somewhere nearby.

Once she realized that going off in there alone was pretty stupid, she went to turn around only to find herself lost, deep inside the woods. She gasped and looked around her, scared.

She was so stupid! How could she have let this happen? She would probably never be found or her body would wash up somewhere up state. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She felt the panic attack coming on just like it did that one day in the car.

That was her first one, ever. With all the stress, from the swim, the Ashby twins, the car in the river, she had had too much and blacked out just as she was about to now.

She was losing her slip on reality, the world getting blurry as she fought to stay conscious only to feel herself step back and slip down under a collection of rocks. It was dark and dirty in the cave and the only light came from the moon over head.

She was stuck and losing grip. As the last light of the moon slipped out of her reach she thought she could hear voices and tried to speak, to yell for help.

Nothing.

Her voice was just as dead as her father, as her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are to be with thanks in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hydrogen  
****By: Wynn-J  
****Chapter 4**

* * *

Julia, in a sense, didn't really feel like talking. Or talking to Gracie, more specifically. No, scratch that, she wanted to talk to Gracie, just not in a way her mother would be proud with.

"What's wrong with you?" Gracie asked, stepping over rocks in the ground. "Who just wanders off into the woods?"

"Well, I was hoping to get rid of you but I guess that's not happening now is it?" Julia snapped back, trying to ease her way around the sharp rocks. She was going in no particular direction but whatever way was away from Gracie and that stupid party was right enough.

"What did I ever do to you?" Gracie asked back defensively, her voice edging on becoming a whine. Julia rolled her eyes as they started making their way to higher ground. She didn't reply and that made Gracie even more upset. "You can't just ignore me! I'm very persistent, you know."

_So am I._ Julia thought as the sound of running water was heard. They really should've turned around by now but Julia wasn't about to point it out and Gracie was too busy worrying about being ignored. "I don't know why you're acting so weird. You used to be cool."

Julia stomped faster and made her way on top of rocks trying to escape the never ending rant of Grace who followed her without hesitation. Suddenly Gracie glowed at the idea of knowing gossip. "Tony said you played with fire. Were you the one who burned down the gymnasium?"

Julia turned quickly to face Gracie who had a bright smile on her face. _How can she be so happy?_ Julia thought before closing in on her.

"You are the _stupidest_ girl on the planet, you know that?" Julia said, stepping forward on the slippery rocks. Gracie backed up worriedly as Julia stepped closer. "You ruined my life and you don't even care, _or_ remember it! I wish you'd just drop dead." Gracie slipped and squealed as she fell down an opening in the rocks. The slide down was actually kind of fun but once she hit the bottom and realized she couldn't see anything she started to panic.

Julia's eyes widened and she looked down into the hole, propping herself up on the rocks. "Gracie, are you okay?" she called down. Gracie rubbed her head and glared up at the top.

"Oh, now you care?" she called sarcastically before standing up. She wondered around the small cave. "I can't see anything! Do you have a light?" Julia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, absolutely. I always tote a flashlight with me to parties. It's a trend I'm starting." Gracie glowered.

"No need to be so- ah!" Gracie's scream was carried up the tunnel and the sound of a loud thud. Julia pressed closer into the hole.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oppsie." Gracie giggled before sitting up on her knees. "Just tripped on something." She tried to feel out for what it was before she hit something soft and warm. With fingers. Gracie screamed louder.

"What's happening?" Julia called leaning in further.

"Someone's down here! I think she's dead!" Gracie screamed frantically. "I'm gonna die down here! I'm gonna die!"

"Oh, _shut up_, you drama queen." Julia spat, sitting back up to cross her arms before she lost her footing and slid down the hole on her belly. She landed in the sand and coughed. "Ow." Gracie laughed.

"Nice going, now I can spend my last moments with _you_." Gracie growled, flipping her black locks and crossing her arms. "Well, you and her. At least, I think it's a her." Gracie tilted her head curiously.

Julia sat up with a groan and felt around for Gracie before her hands rested on the body. Julia squealed and sat back up.

"I touched it!" she shrieked.

"Not an it, a her." Gracie scolded. "I'm going to name her Jane." Julia looked to where she thought Grace was with a lifted eyebrow.

"Jane?"

"I always wanted to name a dog that. But my mother's totally against dogs." Julia rolled her eyes before feeling out for the body again, resting her hand on 'Jane's arm.

"Ugh, I don't think Jane's dead." Julia said uncertainly feeling for a pulse.

"Of course she's dead. I tripped on her and she didn't even yell at me."

"Her body's warm, she has a pulse. She's not dead yet." Julia deadpanned. Gracie flipped another one of her black tendrils.

"Whatever. I don't care. I want out."

Julia glared. "This isn't some video game. You can't just call out. If we're getting out of here we need to crawl back up."

Gracie scoffed. "Please! First off, I just got a manicure. And secondly, the way we came in is out; it's filled with sand and you can't crawl up sand, it'll just move so can't get a footing."

Julia dropped her arms exasperated. "So what's your plan genius?" The two were quiet waiting for something to hit them whenever they heard something so soft that it was obvious how they missed it with all their screaming.

Running water.

"Water!" Gracie squealed before standing and following the noise.

"Um, hello? Gracie, we can't just leave her." Julia frowned. Gracie threw a hand at her before remembering she couldn't see it.

"Jane's going to be fine!"

"Gracie!" Grace sighed before turning back around and grabbing Jane's legs.

* * *

After they'd dropped the girl on her back next to the moon pool Gracie looked around her with wonder. They could see now, the moon light coming through the open portion at the top.

"Is this a volcano?" Gracie asked. Julia nodded before getting on her knees next to the moon pool and putting her hand into the slightly cold water. "It's not going to erupt is it?" Julia rolled her eyes before cupping some of the water and throwing it on Jane's face beside her.

Louise coughed violently and Gracie turned to her hopefully with a smile. Louise opened her eyes to see them staring down at her and made a small sound that could've been a scream if it were louder. She propped herself up on her arms and scooted away. "Hello, Jane!" Gracie smiled brightly.

Louise raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Julia glared at Gracie before turning to Louise.

"What's your name?" Louise opened her mouth and a small scratchy noise came out. She cringed and shook her head, gesturing to her throat. Julia turned to Grace. "She can't talk."

"I can see that." Gracie snapped back, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Why?" Louise and Julia looked up to Gracie with raised eyebrows and Gracie stomped impatiently. "What now?"

"Well, she's not going to answer!" Julia said obviously and Louise rolled her neck, trying to get out kinks. "I'm Julia. The knuckle head is Gracie."

"I'm not whatever a knuckle head is!" Gracie countered. "I want to leave!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Julia countered back loudly. The yells echoed in the small cave and Louise covered her ears before laying her head in between her knees. Julia quieted. "We need to see how long the swim is."

Louise looked up alertly, hazel eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Gracie asked Louise. "We just need to swim out." Louise shook her head fiercely. "Maybe she can't swim."

"I can help you." Julia shrugged. Louise shook her head harder.

"She doesn't like the water." Gracie informed as if she'd known Louise her whole life. Gracie's eyes widened. "Wait, you're Luke's new girlfriend, right?" Louise made a disgusted face that sent Julia to the floor with laughter. Gracie lowered her head. "Oh. Well, he's into you. I just thought you and he were-."

"Just because he's into her doesn't have to mean she's into him." Julia glared, back to her previous mode but still with a small smile on her face.

"Um, have you _met_ Luke?" Gracie asked. "Even _I'm_ into him and I think he's a jerk."

"Well, he is a jerk." Julia sighed before standing and looking at the water as if it were something she needed to conquer. "I'm going in." she said before jumping into the pool. The water splashed out and Louise cowered away from it.

"I wanna go in!" Gracie whined after Julia had disappeared under the water. Gracie smile before jumping into the air and cannonballing into the moon pool. When she resurfaced her hair was clinging to her face and her dress was staring to float upward. She pulled it down with a laugh before motioning to Louise. "Come one, Jane. Water's fine!"

Louise had no idea why she was being called Jane but she wasn't going in the water no matter who called her what. Gracie frowned. "It's our only way out, Jane. You have to." Louise shook her head and hugged her knees closer to her. "You have a bad experience with water, I'm guessing." Louise nodded shyly. Gracie shrugged. "Well, whatever it is you're going to have to just suck it up and get your ass in this pool 'cause we're not leaving without you."

Louise looked at Gracie determined before sighing and inching closer to the pool. "You can hold my hand if you want." Gracie lifted her soft hand out and Louise slowly reached for it before inching into the water.

She gasped at the coldness but Gracie kept pulling her in. When Louise was fully submerged she began to flail violently and Gracie pressed both of her arms to her side and looked at her calmly. "Jane, stop. Get ahold of yourself." She was trying to sound like her mother would in this situation. "You can do this alright? It's just water."

Louise shook her head. It wasn't just water. "Just Water" was the stuff you could drink or what you used to nurture your plants. This water was too large and cold and could have her under in one wave. "Jane, calm down! You're fine, okay? Nothing going to happen to you."

Louise tried to make her voice come back only nothing was happening when she opened her mouth. She glared at Gracie, as if it her fault. Gracie glared back. She was about to say something when Julia resurfaced from the pool.

"The swim's less than a minute. We'll be fine." Julia took Louise's hand "You okay?" Louise took shattered breaths and tried to control herself enough to nod hesitantly. Julia smiled. "Okay, let's go." Julia took a deep breath and Louise followed after her as they sunk beneath the surface. Gracie looked up to breath in dramatically before seeing the full moon come directly over the opening of the volcano. She gasped at its beauty before bubbles surrounded her, the moon pool heating up and becoming hot and cold at the same time. The bubbles flitted around her legs and made her dress float upward and she fought to keep it down to cover her bare legs.

Louise and Julia came back up at the feel of the swelling water.

"What's going on?" Julia asked. No one answered her, only the sound of the aerated waters.

And then it stopped.

"Well, I found that entertaining, what about you guys?" Gracie asked with a smile.

"It was creepy." Julia scoffed. "Let's go." She and Louise breathed in once again and went under. Gracie send one more glance up out of the volcano and smiled before going under to swim.

It didn't take long and they reached the shore quickly. It wasn't more than a minute but it felt like forever to Louise. When she broke the surface with Julia and Gracie, they all gasped for air and turned to see that someone at the party on the beach had started fire crackers to end the big night.

"That was such a bust; we missed the party!" Gracie whined. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, like it was interesting."

"Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Me?! I did not ruin anything?"

"Oh really, how do you reason that?"

"Was _I_ the one to follow me into the forest? Did _I_ have to go and slip down a hole to the bottom of a cave?"

"Please! Because of me we save someone's life! Luke's girlfriend no less!"

"_She's not his girlfriend_!" Louise was so tired of the arguing she didn't realize she was swimming back to shore until she was coming up on the beach. _I just swam._ She thought, eyes growing wide as she looked down at herself in disbelief.

She came up on the shore trying to distract herself from the water that was dripping from her completely drenched hair. Where was Ash? It was amazing that all this had happened and she still couldn't find him. That's when it hit her: he left.

He _left_ her on a freakin' _island_ with a bunch of _sophomores_! Was he _crazy_? Louise stomped down the beach, not pissed that she would have to find a boat and a ride in order to get back home.

"L! L, wait up!" Louise had no idea who it was and even less of an idea on why they were calling her L. After all, Jane seemed to be her new pen name. Logan grabbed her arm and she turned around, her gaze clearly stating she wasn't in the mood to be flirted with.

He still gave it a shot, his eyes wide as he looked at her soaking ensemble. "You look good wet." Louise gasped and people around them laughed and snickered. Luke closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I meant that-."

Louise punched him in the jaw.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and review, favorite, or follow if you feel like it. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hydrogen  
****By: Wynn-J  
****Chapter 5**

* * *

"I mean you just full out punched him in the jaw! It's jus- I mean, well, how _crazy_ is that?" Gracie asked from the front seat of her car. Louise looked at her with sad hazel eyes and red lips, her body shivering.

"We gotta figure out her name." Charlotte persisted from the passenger seat, adjusting her glasses. She looked into the rearview mirror and smiled. "How else are we going to praise you?"

"Luke totally had it coming." Gracie promised with a laugh. "Before you came everyone _wanted_ to do it but you just show up out of nowhere and fulfill all dreams." Gracie's eyes widened and she turned to look at Louise for a brief second. "Can you buy me the new Govetie shoes?"

Louise almost wished she'd driven home with Julia when she'd asked but Louise knew Julie was only doing it to be polite. She probably didn't really want Louise to come with her.

"So, where you live, Jane?" Gracie asked, turning on a street. "Anywhere close by?" Louise gesculated directions to her house and Gracie did her best to comply when her phone rang. "Can you get that for me?" she asked Charlotte. Her friend dug through the purse, throwing out useless papers and sticks of gum to uncover the phone. She flipped it open and smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Greta!" Charlotte sang into the phone, picking up a piece of gum and popping it into her mouth. Gracie's mother's voice could be heard through the car in a loud yell and Char pulled the phone away to save her ears. "She wants you to come to the club. There's an emergency."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I drop a friend off." Gracie said idly. _Friend?_ Louise thought. _She doesn't even know my name!_

"We'll be there, Ms. G, just gotta drop off a friend." Char said into the phone. Gracie's mother yelled so loud even Louise could hear her in the backseat.

"_You two come to the club this _instant_ or I'm blocking your Vistas. Don't think I can't get access to yours, Ms. Davinson!"_ Char looked to Gracie with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Jane!" Gracie yelled, turning the car around.

* * *

The country club was very posh and fancy and Louise's eye tripled in size when she saw the large place with all its fountains and fancy settings. The wide steps to the front door were very imposing though Louise tried to act as if she were used to it like Char and Gracie were doing. When the large doors opened and the three girls stepped through, they were flooded immediately by just about everyone in the room as if they'd been late to an event all about them.

Cutting through the crowd, Gracie's mother, Ruby, ran to her child and began flooding her with questions. "Where were you? Why are you all wet? Are you _trying _to embarrass me girls? You must be fitted for the ball next week, your dresses need to be tailored. Who's your friend?" She asked last, just seeming to notice Louise. The crowd shifted again and Talia, Louise's mother, rushed through.

Louise's eyes widened. She heard her mother was into things like this now but this was ridiculous. All this fuss over a _ball_? Talia looked at her daughter with disgust at her wetness and put on a smile for the surrounding people.

"This is my daughter, Louise." Talia smiled. Ruby smiled widely and looked as if Louise wasn't wet, she would hug her.

"So this is the famous Louise. I must say, you're even prettier than your mother said which is a hard task. Such high cheekbones and fine blonde hair. Poor Gracie was given her grandmothers brown hair. It just threw everything off." Ruby looked to her daughter sadly and Louise thought Gracie would scowl and defend her long and beautiful hair but Gracie only smiled and turned to Louise.

"I love your hair too, Louise." _Finally got the name right, huh?_ Gracie then turned around, the same smile on her face and stalked away, Char rushing after her.

"Please go with them, Louise." Ruby begged. "They could use you. You obviously know how to use your looks." _Because we all can control our genetics._ Louise thought. "See if you can convince Gracie to dye her hair, hm?" Louise frowned but nevertheless went after Char and Gracie and she could hear her mother try to explain to Ruby the new situation.

"No, you see, Louise can't really talk. The doctors say it's an effect of the accident and…" Louise quickly covered her ears, wishing she was deaf, and followed the direction she thought the girls went. The she heard Gracie's voice and turned to follow that which led her to…a restroom?

"That woman will be the death of me!" Grace was saying to herself in the mirror. Char was gone. "Always with the hair and the cheeks and the lips. I'm not _ever_ good enough." Louise walked in meekly and when Gracie noticed her she put on another extremely fake smile that she was actually kind of good at. "Oh, hello, Louise. What are you doing?" Louise stared. "Oh, right. You can't talk." Gracie sighed before smiling again, this time it was real.

"What do you say we take a swim?" Gracie asked vibrantly. Louise's eyes widened. "What? We're already wet." Louise glared. "What? Are we not using that word anymore after the Luke incident? Ha ha!"

Louise glared again, wishing she could reply. Gracie paused anyways, as if Louise's glare spoke volumes. "How are you going to get any better if you never even try?"

Louise crossed her arms but otherwise didn't object as Gracie tugged at her arm and led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

"The moon is so pretty out here." Gracie marveled, swishing her feet around in the water of the pool on the three feet side. Louise watched her from the tiles beside her. Her feet could be in the pool also but instead she had then crossed under her legs. "You do have pretty hair, though."

Louise smiled. "And you have green eyes, just like my mother wanted me to. You'd probably be a better daughter." Louise frowned and, after a beat, went to place a hand on Gracie's shoulder. Gracie didn't notice Louise ready to make the move and if she had she wouldn't have jumped into the water, sending drops onto Louise who winced back.

Gracie resurfaced a moment later and smiled. "Come on in, the waters fine. They just installed this really cool thing that keeps the pool warm _and_ you can swim without running into the wall. It's awesome."

Louise shook her head. Gracie pouted. "Oh, _come on_! Don't you just wanna try to swim? I can teach you." Louise thought of the day of the accident, before the rain had started and when she made the final lap in the pool, winning the last award she ever would for swimming.

Louise shook her head again. "Well can you just come in with me?" Louise sighed. Gracie laughed. "What? I promise not to ruin you or anything. Swear."

Louise huffed and finally agreed with herself. It was just water. She could do this. She took a deep breath and lined herself up before diving in. When she immerged she pulled back the dark hair from her eyes and shuddered.

"You okay?" Gracie asked earnestly.

"I'm fine." Louise replied. Gracie's eyes became almost as wide as the moon above them and Louise brought her eyebrows together in confusion. "Wha- oh my god." _I'm talking!_ "I'm talking! I can talk!"

"I noticed!" Grace said back, blue eyes wide. "How is that even possible? I thought you couldn't."

"So did I." Louise smiled. And then she remembered: Alex! If she could talk, she could talk to Alex and then she'd be normal again. Well, not _normal_. Dad would still be gone but if she could talk that was a sign. Things would get better, at least.

"It's like a miracle." Gracie said in awe, staring at Louise. She didn't notice, instead she quickly got out of the water and made her way towards the exit. Gracie scrambled out after her. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Louise dried herself with the towel furiously. "I need to find my mom. I can talk now; she doesn't need to spend any more bills on those _stupid_ therapists and if I find my brother he'll stop messing with all those girls and-."

"Calm down!" But Gracie was smiling, Louise's happiness being contagious. Louise wiped her skin dry and started down the hallway. "Wait, Louise, shouldn't we try to figure out why?"

Louise ignored her, racing down to the front lobby where Char was talking to her mom. Louise looked around and soon found her own mother with Ruby, Gracie's mom.

"Oh, Louise!" her mother exclaimed. "I thought you were with Gracie." Louise opened her mouth, eyes bright before choking. "Are you alright?" Louise tried again but got nothing but a cough. "Louise what's wrong?" Louise turned back to see Gracie, watching by the entrance to the hallway with curious eyes. Louise shook her head to say "nothing" since her mouth couldn't.

* * *

"This has to be the stupidest thing ever." Claire said the next day at Juicy, the virgin bar on the beach. She sipped from her drink and looked out the window over the ocean. "School's just started and already I'm in danger of failing. How is that even possible?"

"Um, maybe because you never do any work?" Julia clued. Claire glared at her before throwing a star at her. Julia laughed. "Claire, if you want higher grades I could tutor you."

"No thanks." Claire dragged. "Besides, my mom wouldn't let me. She'd probably think you were teaching me the ways of Satanist."

"Always nice to know my neighbor only has the highest opinion of me." Julia said brightly, running her hand through her blonde hair. She puffed out a breath and looked around to see at the other side of the bar, the cool kids were walking in. Tony, Luke, Karl, Gracie, Char…and Louise? "Hey," Julia asked, "That's the new girl, right?"

Claire looked up. "Sure looks like her. How'd she get popular that fast?"

"Easy," Julia said, eyes narrowed. "She got adopted." Gracie looked over at their table and smiled politely before motioning for Louise to sit next to her in the booth. She did. "I gotta go; I'll call you later."

"You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?" Claire asked as she left the table. "Julie?" Julia walked past the bus boys and tables before making it to the other side of Juicy. She smiled brightly and the boys in the booth looked at eatchother warily before raising their eyebrows at her. Char plain out ignored her and Louise remained silent, if only because she had no choice.

Gracie was beginning to worry about her. Ever since the false alarm with her talking, Louise had seemed more depressed than usual. She wasn't even gesturing anymore.

"Hi Gracie, Louise," They both looked up at her and Gracie opened her mouth to say something before Tony cut her off.

"Sorry, but we didn't order delinquents to this table." The other boys smiled and Julia scoffed.

"Didn't one of you already get a right hook to the face?" Well, that shut Luke up but Karl and Tony only glared daggers.

"What do you want, Julia?" Tony asked. Julie rolled her eyes and turned to Gracie and Louise.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked them both. Gracie began to nod until Tony answered for her.

"No, we're trying to eat."

"I think she can speak for herself, thanks, Hamilton." Julie sighed, not even bothering to turn around to face him again. Gracie and Louise got out of the booth and followed Julie outside to the porch of Juciy's.

"What is it?" Gracie asked worriedly. Julie raised a hand to stop her.

"Not here." Julie said.

"Then where?" Gracie persisted. Julia motioned for them to follow her to the dock where it was quiet except for the seagulls. "This secretive enough for you?" Louise shifted uncomfortably in the wind, clutching her father's jacket to her even tighter.

"We're not talking here either." Julia said, walking down the dock to a boat.

"Where are you trying to talk us?" Gracie asked impatiently.

"We're going to Mako."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Review if you wanna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hydrogen  
****By: Wynn-J  
****Chapter 6**

* * *

Louise was laid on her back with her hands over her eyes to sheild her from the sun. She felt awful. Gracie had dragged her out of her house to hang out with people she didn't know, or in Luke's situation, didn't even like, her brother was still angry at her, and she'd gotten the chance to talk and she blew it. Easy enough to say, this was just not Louise's year.

"Where'd you get this boat?" Gracie asked, she pulled her black hair up to a pony tail and leaned back in her spot on the boat.

"The dock." Julia said simply, steering it towards the up coming island.

Gracie laughed. "No, I mean, like, what store." Julia looked back at Gracie with a smirk. Gracie, still not getting it, scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What brand?" Louise groaned in fustration and Julia laughed.

"Even _Louise_ knows I stole it." She laughed. Gracie glared then gasped.

"We're riding on stolen property? What if we get caught!?" Julie smiled. Gracie glared. "You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?" The boat stopped and Julia turned around, smile gone. Louise sat up on her elbows curiously.

"What'd you just say to me?" Julie asked. Gracie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know. You're just a bully. Can't believe anyone was ever friends with you."

"_You_ were friends with me, asshole." Julie snapped. Gracie's blue eyes widened.

"Yeah, until you turned into _this_."

"And what exactly is _this_ supossed to mean?"

"A stereotypical girl who hates all girls who want to have fun and do something with their lives. You think you're so cool because you act like you don't care."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I actually don't care?" Their argument was interupted by a shoe whizzing between their red faces and landing on the otherside of the boat. They looked to Louise who was red in anger and was mouthing words, no noise escaping her lips.

Julie and Grace looked at her while she mouthed her words of anger, all of them knowing that the boat was completely silent. When Louise was done she breathed heavily and her face started to return to regular color.

Julie snickered. And then laughed. Gracie put a hand on her shoulder to try to stop her. "It's not funny," Gracie said even though giggles were coming out of her too. This only made Julie laugh louder, causing Gracie to join in.

Louise glared at the two before smiling herself and motioning to the island in front of them. Slowly the girls stopped laughing and Julie steered the boat the rest of the way.

"So why are we here again?" Gracie asked as they stalked up the beach and into the forest. Suddenly Julia stopped and the rest of them crashed into her. "What?"

"I don't know where the moon pool is." Julia said, just realizing it for the first time. "Do you?" Gracie shook her head. Louise sighed and pushed in front of them, remembering the way she walked in her search for Alex.

"Um, Julia? Why are we here?" Gracie asked again, annoyed. Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing none of you have been in water recently."

"Not true." Gracie frowned. "We went swimming just last night."

"Any showers?"

"Last night." Gracie shrugged again. Julie frowned. "What? I highly doubt I'm going to become majorly unsanitary during slumber."

"That's not why I made the face." Julia said. "Since the incident of the whole moon thing, you guys have been in water and nothing weird happened?" Louise stopped. Julia looked at her hopefull and then frowned, remembering Louise couldn't talk.

Louise pointed to her throat.

"Oh, right," Gracie threw a hand, feeling stupid to have forgotten. "Louise talked."

"Serious?" Julia asked, eyes wide.

"Yep. When she was in the pool last night." Gracie nodded. Julie frowned.

"And nothing else happened?" Julie asked just before Louise disappeared before their eyes. Gracie gasped. "Well, looks like we found the pool again."

"You're telling me there aren't _safer_ ways to get into this thing?" Gracie whinned as Julie smiled and jumped in. Gracie carefully stepped over to the hole and closed her eyes before making a tiny prayer and hopping in.

* * *

The girls walked into the moon pool slowly and Gracie gasped. "It's so pretty during the day." The sunlight bounced off of the water and cast a shadow over the walls of the cave. Gracie looked between the two blondes on either side of her before settling on Julie. "So, Louise can talk in water, what can you do?"

"What can _you_ do?" Julie countered. Gracie thought.

"Um, nothing."

Julie's eyebrows came together in thought. "Maybe it's because you went in the water the same night as the moon pool incident."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Gracie said, agrrivated.

"We need to touch water." Julie stated. Louise watched as the two started the next wave of arguments.

"No way! If something weird happened to you why should I touch it?"

"Because we need to be together in this!"

"Together in what? All we did was go into a pool!"

"Do you not remember the whole moon shines, bubbles defy gravity thing?"

"Nope, it's been in my nightmares making it second place to _you_." When Julie went to reply they were both spalshed with water and they looed to see Louise in the moon pool, impatient from their arguing.

"Happy now?" Louise asked, smiling at her own voice. Her smile dissappeared when more bubbles came up, like the first night but less intense. Her legs stopped kicking and her skin crawled.

She looked down and saw her clothes were gone, in they're place were orange scales. Her legs had disappeared and been replaced with a giant tail. Louise looked up at Gracie and Julia to see them in the same predicament as her.

"See now _this_," Julia said, gesturing to her body that was now completely wet even though she'd only been splashed. Gracie lay on her stomach, dirt in her mouth since she'd fallen forward without the support of her legs. "Is what I meant by weird."

* * *

"Are we going to talk about this?" Louise asked on the boat ride back. They'd been silent the whole ride back and as soon as the boat hit water, Louise lay down and stuck her hand in, her tail reappearing along with her voice.

"Put that thing away!" Gracie scolded. Louise smiled.

"Why? No one's gonna see it." She lifted her tail proudly. "In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of the sea." Julie, for the first time in a long time, decided to stay silent.

Gracie scoffed. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

Louise's face hardend. "And I liked you better when you left me alone." Gracie's blue eyes widened.

"I thought we were friends!"

Louise immediately turned red. "No, we are. It's just…I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Louise pulled herself into sitting position and focused her hazel eyes on Grace. "I haven't been able to talk forabout three months. I couldn't tell you my name or speak my mind to my mom when she became all snobby. I couldn't talk to my brothers. I couldn't even speak at my father's funeral."

Gracie said nothing and Julie continued to steer the boat. Louise continued. "This 'thing', this _tail_, is my salvation. I can swim again and I can talk."

"So then we aren't going to tell anyone?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow. "What if this thing is some kind of mutation."

"It _is_ a mutation." Julie droned. "We grow tails when we touch water." Julie steered the boat away from the beach and around behind rocks. "Louise, you need to put that thing away. People are going to see it."

Louise frowned. "But then I can't talk."

"It's either talking or being sent to be experimented on." Louise sneered slightly befroe whipping out her hand from the water. "We need to figure out how to let you talk without letting your tail show. Any suggestions?"

"She could learn how to walk with a tail," Gracie suggested with a smile. Julie picked up something beside her, a paddle, and chucked it at Gracie's head. She ducked and the paddle sail over her and into the water. A small wave slapped the boat and water flew up. Gracie threw up her hands and it froze in mid air.

Louise sat up excitedly. "How'd you do that?" Julie stared, wide eyed.

"I don't know," she said. "I just…" She held her hand above water on the side of the boat and it froze. Gracie laughed. "I have super powers!" she cried. "I'm a super-mermaid! I should paten that."

Julia leaned over the side of the boat to see the frozen patch of water. Louise's eyes widened. "Do you think maybe that-." He tail disappeared and Louise's voice turned into a rasp and then nothing. She angrily stomped her dry feet and threw herself back into laying position on the boat.

Gracie frowned. This couldn't keep happening. It was like giving a vegan their first taste of chocolate and then never letting them have it again. Louise was going to ruin herself with her whole talking condition. "We need to find a way to make her talk." Gracie said lowly to Julia who looked from the patch of ice to the girl sulking on the other end of the boat.

"We need to find a way to hide our tails." Julie said back.

Gracie shrugged. "Easy, we don't touch water."

Julia snorted. "Right," she nodded. "Easy."

* * *

**AN: Gah, I feel like a jerk for not updating sooner. But updates will come more frequently now that my maine story is done until about the end of summer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
